


Tender Loving Care

by Geonn



Category: Castle
Genre: Costumes, F/M, Fingerfucking, First Time, Halloween, Hand Jobs, Nurses, Oral Sex, Pajamas & Sleepwear, Porn With Plot, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-13
Updated: 2011-10-13
Packaged: 2017-10-24 14:21:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/264468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geonn/pseuds/Geonn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castle is laid up on Halloween night, and Beckett feels guilty.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tender Loving Care

"You are not going anywhere tonight, mister."

"I already have my costume!"

"I don't care; you are sick and you are going to stay right there until you feel better."

"But I want to go trick or treating."

Martha Rodgers rolled her eyes and tucked the blankets around her son's shoulders. "Whining won't make you feel any better, Richard. You just had to go traipsing through the snow without a coat, so now you'll have to suffer the consequences."

"The guy was gonna get away!" Castle sat up, only to groan and fall back to the pillows. He pouted around the thermometer. "Even Beckett said I did a good job."

"Perhaps next time you'll dress more appropriately. Now, I will take Alexis to her party, and you can stay here and hand out candy for the children who come to the door."

Castle sighed. He took out the thermometer and read the display with a grimace. "The only kids who would come here live in the building, and all the kids in the building are Alexis' age. They're going to parties. I'm going to be stuck here all alone on the most fun night of the year."

"Buck up. Watch a scary movie on television. Just don't site here and mope all night." She kissed his forehead. "Feel better, Richard."

She stood up and smoothed down her Bride of Frankenstein gown. Alexis appeared at the door wearing a Quorra costume from _Tron_. "Hope you feel better, Dad."

"Try not to have too much fun."

"I promise." She winked and let her grandmother escort her out of the room. They both shouted goodbye when they got to the door. Seconds later, they were gone and Castle was all alone. On Halloween. He wanted to cry.

Instead, he struggled out of bed and wrapped himself in the blanket, shuffling his feet on the floor as he made his way into the living room. He opened the front door just a crack, enough to let any stray children know that his apartment was a haven for candy - not that the "CANDY HERE!" sign in the hall wasn't a giveaway - and slumped on the couch. On the bright side, he didn't need a costume. Any kids would think he was dressed up as a zombie.

His head lolled, his mouth hanging slack, and he was almost fast asleep when there was a knock on the door. "Castle?"

"I'm up. I'm... Beckett?" He felt marginally better, and he twisted on the couch as she walked into the apartment. She wore an overcoat that reached mid-thigh, revealing white stockings. Her hair was pinned back on the sides but left long in the back. "Beckett, what are you doing here?"

"Ryan told me he called you about the department costume contest and you had to bow out. I knew that nothing short of death would keep you from that party, so I thought I'd drop by and see if you needed anything."

"Thank you, Beckett. How about another Halloween in a couple of days?"

Beckett rounded the couch to stand in front of him. "You're friends with the mayor. You could ask him to issue a decree."

Castle grunted.

"I feel bad. I know how much you love Halloween, and this is kind of my fault. So I wanted to make you feel better."

She took something small and white out of her pocket before she untied the belt. She shed the coat and let it drape over the coffee table, and Castle's eyes widened. She wore an extremely short nurse outfit, so white that it nearly glowed. There were four large buttons holding the two halves of the dress together, but it left enough of her chest exposed so he could see the white lace of her brassiere.

By the time he looked at her face again, she'd affixed a small white cap to her head. She put her hands on her hips and struck a pose. "Well, Castle? What do you think?"

"I, uh..."

She laughed. "Words fail the wordsmith. I'm shocked."

"Come on, Kate," he said. "You always leave me speechless."

Her smile faded a little, and she leaned forward. She braced one hand on the back of the couch next to his head and stared into his eyes.

"It's my fault you feel bad on your favorite night of the year." As she spoke, she carefully lifted the blanket from his lap. "Let me make it up to you." She glanced down to see what he was wearing. He looked down as well, seeing the bulge at the same time she did. He started to apologize, but she spoke first. "Oh. Looks like maybe you don't feel that bad after all."

"I, I..."

"Sh." She moved her hand from the back of the couch and pressed her index finger against his lips. "Just let Nurse Beckett do her job."

Her other hand slid into the fly of his pajama pants. He tried hard not to whimper, but then her fingers were around his cock and his eyes rolled back in his head. She slipped him free, his plump cock not quite fully erect but still making a show. Beckett stared at it for a moment, frozen as if she realized that the game had taken a very real turn. She lifted her eyes to meet his, then quickly looked back down at him.

There was still time to pretend this had never happened. Blame Halloween and a loss of inhibitions... but then she licked her palm, looked into his eyes, and wrapped her fingers around him again. She arched her back and his eyes drifted down the long line of her neck, down to her breasts. The bra wasn't see-through, but it was the next best thing. He brought his hands up, hesitantly, and she leaned into him.

"Yes, Rick..."

It was barely more than a whisper, her words riding out on a sigh, but it was enough. He pushed his hands into the gap of her dress, cupped her breasts, and closed his eyes as she moaned in pleasure. She ran her other hand down his chest, pausing to explore the contours with her fingers. Her other hand continued tracing up and down his cock, running the pad of her thumb down the underside while her fingers ran teasingly over the top. When she closed her fist around the top, he made an inarticulate sound and inadvertently squeezed her breasts harder than he intended.

"Ow... Castle. Am I going to have to get the restraints?"

"No, it..." His eyes popped open. "Restraints?"

She bit her bottom lip and kept stroking him. He could see her reflection in the window, her dress pulled up just high enough that he could see all of her thighs but nothing higher. He moved his hands from her breasts to her neck, cupping the back of her head as an anchor. She knelt down suddenly, settling between his spread knees. Before his mind could make the connection to her new position, she took the glistening tip of his cock into her mouth.

Beckett kept stroking him with one hand, using the other to press the material of his pajamas against his balls. She tickled them with her fingers, opening her eyes wide and looking up at him as she took him completely into her mouth and then pulled back. She cradled his cock against her wet palm and kissed down its length before swirling her tongue around the tip, sucking it hungrily again before she let him go.

He felt like he was about to explode, his cock throbbing as she stood up and climbed onto his lap. There was no way she was doing what he thought she was doing. She reached up to make sure her nurses' cap was still in place, then she gripped him again. She stroked him with one hand and reached under her skirt with the other. Her eyes were locked on his as she guided his cock to her folds and brushed him against it.

"Well, Castle...?"

He put his hands on her hips, and she nodded just once. He pushed her down, and her eyes closed as he filled her. They both moaned loudly, frozen for a moment to accept the reality of what had just happened. He felt her fingers split on either side of his cock, and he waited until her eyes opened again before he leaned forward and began kissing her cleavage. Beckett ran her fingers through his hair, breathing hard as she rocked her hips.

Castle followed the line of her thigh with his fingers, moving under her skirt and finding her clit. Her fingers turned into talons and she bore down hard against him. He moistened his fingers with her juices before he touched her clit, pressing in wide circles until the bud stood hard and eager out of its hood. He pinned it between his fingers and rubbed them together, and Beckett began to buck against him. She put her arms around him, and Castle lifted his hips to meet her.

Beckett lowered her head and kissed his temple, then said, "Don't come inside of me."

He was well aware they didn't have protection, but he couldn't form words. He just nodded.

"Tell me when you're close..."

"I was close in the first five seconds," he grunted.

Beckett laughed and kissed him. Castle melted into the kiss, thrusting his tongue into her mouth before she pulled away. She lifted herself and his cock swayed in empty air as if searching for her. She took the tip into her mouth and stroked him, looking up and meeting his eye. Castle put one hand on the side of her head, not holding her down but making sure this wasn't just a tease, and he came. He felt her tongue against him as he throbbed, saw her throat move as she swallowed it, saw her hand between her legs...

When he was spent, Beckett stood up. She took his hand, limp like the rest of his body, and put it under her skirt. She stood casually, her hips cocked toward him, watching as he finished her with his fingers. She came quietly, her knees sagging toward each other as she clutched the collar of her nurse outfit and rolled her hips against his touch.

She finally let go of his hand, guiding it to his mouth. He kissed the two fingers, licking them to get a hint of her taste before she bent down and kissed him. The kiss was real this time, hungry and insistent and lasting longer than either of them could tell. She pulled back and he sagged against the couch, breathless and exhausted as he watched her readjust her outfit.

"I hope you feel better, Castle."

"Uh," was all he could say.

She kissed his cheek again and walked around the couch. He watched her go, then fell onto the cushion with a stupefied grin on his face.

He wasn't sure how much later his cell phone woke him, but his entire body jerked and he was momentarily confused by where he was. He grabbed the buzzing phone and flipped it open without reading the display.

"Castle."

"Hey, Castle."

"Beckett?" He looked around. The apartment was quiet and still.

"I heard you weren't feeling well. Just thought I'd call and make sure you weren't at death's door."

"Call...?"

"Yeah, Castle. It's that thing people do with phones. We've done it at least a dozen times." She was smiling, he could tell, but he was utterly confused. "Just how sick are you, anyway?"

"A-apparently sick enough to have hallucinations." He looked down at his crotch. "Really, really intense ones."

"Hm. Sounds spooky. Well, it's the right night for it. Feel better, Castle. It wouldn't be the same without you hanging around."

"Thank you, Beckett. That's very kind."

"No problem. And Castle... maybe you just need to put mind over matter. Change out of your pajamas, put on some real clothes, hand out some KitKats... you'll feel better before you know it."

He smiled. "I'll be sure to do that. Have fun at your party, Beckett. I'll see you in the morning."

He hung up the phone after she said goodnight and got to his feet. He'd had some fantasies before, had woken up half-way finished abusing himself, but that was a doozy. This bug was worse than some street drugs. He passed the bowl of candy and did a double take. Somehow he'd forgotten that they were handing out KitKats this year. He looked down at his pajamas, and then looked at the phone.

He smirked. She'd almost gotten away with that.

"Huh. So she was a _naughty_ nurse." He chuckled and continued down the hall to take her advice. Maybe he would make it to the precinct costume party after all.


End file.
